the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Meyer
Paul Meyer (b. 1956-1958) was a half-blood mutant, the uncle of Ed Meyer, the great-uncle of Thomas Meyer, and distant cousin of Ramona Meyer. He attended Superhero School in his youth. Paul was the owner and barman of the Stores of Abram in Los Angeles, California, and allowed Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston to use a turbolift to Superhero University when the quartet arrived in town. He subsequently fought in the Battle of Superhero University alongside his brother Abram and survived, returning to work in his shop. Biography Early life Born to a mutant and a Fobble at some point between 1956 and 1958, Paul Meyer was the uncle of Ed Meyer, the great-uncle of Thomas Meyer, and distant cousin of Ramona Meyer. At some point, Paul began training under his own elder brother, Abram, at the Stores of Abram in Los Angeles, California. Eventually, Abram quit the business when he was called to work as an apprentice to the Advance Guard. Paul continued running the shop for some years to come, and was surprisingly successful. First NoHead War Paul Meyer was a passionate supporter of the Police Grand Army and made it public knowledge that he would feed any member passing by without charge, so long as they could prove they were members. Age of the Empire In 1995, the Order of the NoHeads took control of the world through the NoHead Empire, sending the Grand Army into disarray. In 1999, Sheriff Bladepoint passed by in California along with Joseph Abernathy and Paul fed them both before they continued on their way. Still, Paul came to believe the Grand Army finished, Mr. Stupid NoHead had already won the war, and those still fighting were only deluding themselves. Battle of Superhero University Deciding to look for the sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the NoHead-controlled Superhero University, Bladepoint, Abernathy, Roxanne Waterston, and the Mystic teleported into Los Angeles, setting off a security alarm that alerted Imperials to their arrival. As they were hidden via invisibility, the quartet backed quickly down the nearest side street. A door near the group opened and Paul beaconed them inside. This went unnoticed, once inside, Sheriff Bladepoint realized that the man was Paul Meyer. Realizing that the quartet were hungry, Paul went out of the room and reappeared with rice, bread rolls, and a jug of milk, feeding the quartet once more. Meyer wanted them to escape the city, but Bladepoint argued that they needed to get into Superhero University to complete their task. Bladepoint revealed that the army had been reformed and that he would continue fighting the NoHeads until the end. Bowing to the inevitable, Meyer gave them a turbolift that allowed them entrance into Superhero University. He reluctantly participated in the ensuing battle, where he reported that groups were being organized in the prelude of the battle. Later life Paul survived the battle and returned to his former life. It is possible that he remained in contact with members of the Police Grand Army. Physical description Paul had very dark eyes seemingly devoid of pupils. He was also tall and thin, with a great deal of long, stringy red hair. Personality and traits Paul is regarded by most people who are familiar with him as a gruff and peculiar man. He dealt with a great many dodgy customers at his shop. He also has a long memory and a sharp wit. He was a very terse person, commenting that the police were being "Ruddy Twits". Also, in spite of claiming earlier that "Mr. Stupid NoHead's triumphed, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different is delusional", he fought bravely and selflessly at the Battle of Superhero University. His unwillingly courageous nature shows itself in one of his last conversations with Bladepoint. Relationships Sheriff Bladepoint Paul became friends with Sheriff Bladepoint before the Battle of Superhero University. Paul had previously helped Bladepoint and Joseph when they were on the run from the NoHeads. Bladepoint also argued with Paul when he told Bladepoint to leave Los Angeles, in order to save his own skin. However, they later both fought at the Battle of Superhero University and survived the war. It is conceivable that they remained in contact afterwards. Joseph Abernathy and Roxanne Waterston ]] Paul met Joseph Abernathy and Roxanne Waterston in 2007, before the Battle of Superhero University. As Abernathy and Waterston were Bladepoint's friends, they visited Los Angeles in order to get into Superhero University. Meyer helped them enter the school and they all survived what came next. It is possible that they remained in contact later on. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1950s births Category:American individuals Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Educated in the 1960s Category:Executives and business owners Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Meyer family Category:Mutants Category:Unmarried individuals